this time around
by jeaninereach
Summary: i dont like making chapters but i am going to start


This time around

Michael Jackson was sitting in his room on his bed and he was thinking of his brothers. They were known as the Jackson 5. He left the group and went solo and since he has done that he has felt that they don't like him anymore. It was now a few years later and Michael was getting ready or his last concert in the history tour and he was happy because his brothers were coming to see him perform.

So Michael went out and his show was amazing. It was a great way to end the tour. After he was in his dressing room and a body guard came in and said Michael your brothers never showed up. They stayed home. Sorry. Mike said its ok. He was upset deep down.

So Michael went home and he checked his voice mails and it was the brothers and they said hey mike sorry we couldn't come we had our own tours to take care of. Michael called Tito and he said hey don't worry about no showing up I kind of figured you wouldn't make it cause it's been like that since I left the group. I am sorry.

Tito said Michael we don't hate you for leaving. But it was too late mike hung up the phone. Tito said we need to get over to his house and fast. So the brothers went over and they saw, mike sleeping. Jermaine woke him up but he was not easy to wake up.

Marlon said Michael wake up. Mike opened his eyes and said o man did I over sleep. He started to get up. Jackie said Michael wait you didn't oversleep, we need to talk to you about what you said to Tito on the phone. Michael looked away and said I don't want to talk about and I know you all are here to tell me that you don't want me around anymore, I get it. He laid back down on his bed.

Jermaine said Michael you honestly believe that don't you? Mike said yes I do. Jermaine said well don't that's bull Michael and yo0u know it deep down. We are brothers and the Jackson 5 till the end.

Michael said with tears in his eyes, the real reason why I left the group is because I was scared. I started to get the beginning stages of vitiligo and I knew people would talk but I knew most of all that you all would talk about me and it would not be fair for you guys to have to deal with all of that because of me. I put you all through enough with the trial.

All the brothers were sitting there listing to Michael talk. They could tell that he was being truthful. So Marlon said Michael we don't care that you have a skin condition and we never will and we will always have your back no matter what. You have to believe us. Please.

Mike said I just want to be alone right now I'm sorry. So the brothers left his room and went into their own rooms that they normally stayed in when they slept there. They all fell right to sleep and they were dreaming of Michael.

Once morning came the brothers woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. They all sat down and Tito said were is Michael at? His cook said he left this morning and went for a walk. Jermaine said well at least he still on the property so he is safe. His cook said no he went for a walk off the property today. Marlon and Jackie said WHAT? The cook then said he went out for a walk and it was odd he wasn't wearing anything to hide himself from the public. He didn't have any body guards either. The brothers got up and ran outside and ran off the property and tried to find Michael.

They were looking every were for him and then Titos phone rang. It was the cook again and she said Michael is back home he ran into the house and he was out of breath and said that the fans were chasing him so much that he had to run all the way home and now he is sleeping on the couch.

Tito said ok thank you and we will be there in a few. He hung up the phone and told the brothers what happened. So they turned around and went back to the house and luckily they weren't far from the house to begin with. They ran into the house and they saw Michael sleeping on the couch. So Jackie went and woke him up.

Jackie said Michael what is wrong with you. Your fans love you so much that they could have killed you or hurt you. What don't you get that you are the king of pop. You are the biggest superstar on this planet. Michael said I just wanted to go for a walk and get a change for a while. It wasn't that bad. Jermaine said mike I can't believe you did this you could have died.

Mike said yea I know that Jermaine. It's better that way. Don't worry I thought it over before I left and I wasn't planning on coming back so you could be happy finally. Then Michael just got up from the couch and ran up to his room and locked his door and laid down on his bed and just started to cry.

Luckily Marlon new the code to unlock his brothers room door and once he did that they all ran in and they saw mike laying on his bed crying and he was crying a lot. They went over and sat down around Michael. Jermaine said mike can we talk? He said I don't feel like it. Tito said we will talk and you can just listen.

Marlon said mike why do you feel like it would be better without you here? Jackie said mike if anything ever happened to you we all would be lost. You are and always will be our brother. Michael said guys I love you guys so much but I am different then all of you guys and I cause drama and I'm always in the news or you hear something in the papers about me. I don't belong here at all.

Tito said mike you do belong and you don't need to change and don't listen to all the papers and stuff. You just finished a great tour. We wanted to come so badly but we couldn't make it. So why don't you and the brothers go to your movie room and watch your concert. Then you can sing a few of your songs for us.

Mike said I don't know? I mean I guess I can. They said well now let's go and watch it. So they all went to the movie room and started to watch the concert. The brothers were amazed. Mike said I don't know how people can enjoy the concert. It's so crowded and I am not that good. Marlon paused it and the brothers said what did you just do that for Marlon?

Marlon said mike did you just say that you're not that good. Mike you are the king of pop. The best artist ever. There is no word that will describe how amazing you are. Michael said I feel at home on stage and the energy is great but I never thought that I put on a great show.

Marlon said well let's keep watching then. So they finished it and they saw mike fly off the stage to end the concert. Once it was over mike had fallen asleep and the brothers were laughing. Jermaine woke him up and it was it was not easy because he was such a heavy sleeper. He finally woke up. Mike said what happened.

Tito said you flew off the stage? Mike said yea why? Tito said wow and you thought you didn't put an amazing show on. Please mike get real. They all were laughing except Michael. He was still half asleep. He started to get up and the brothers saw him walking out so they followed him. He went outside for a long walk.

He then sat down and tried going back to sleep but the only problem was that the sun was on him. He didn't care though. Jermaine said mike what are you doing you can't be in the sun and you know that? But there was no answer mike already fell back to sleep. Tito said why is he so tired? Marlon said well Jackie and I saw him in the kitchen last night but we thought he went back to sleep maybe he ended up staying up the entire night.

Jackie went over to him and woke him up and said mike come on go lay down in your bed. So he got up and as he was walking back he ended up falling to the ground. The brothers were talking and Jackie saw mike fall. He said guys look something is wrong with Michael. They all ran over to him.

Mike said I am ok I am just dizzy. They took him inside and took him to his room. Mike said I am sorry I don't want you all to see me like this. You don't have to stay here. I haven't been eating that much and I haven't been sleeping at all. I just have too much on my mind. This isn't the first time this has happened to me. It's been going on for a while and the doctor said I just need to sleep and eat and I should be fine.

Jermaine said mike you could die by boing this. Mike stayed silent. Marlon said no mike. You are not going to die on us and we are not leaving especially when you are in this situation. Michael said I know you guys think it's better with me here but I don't think it is.

Marlon said I am going to make a phone call and we are going to go and talk to someone that you can tell how you're feeling and we all are going to go and talk. So he went and made a phone call and soon they were on their way to the place.

Once they got there they went inside and they all sat down. The brothers were telling the doctor what was going on and the doctor said mike why do you feel this way? How long have you felt this way? Mike said since I left the group and look at me come on everyone knows I'm different and people always think I am weird and I am an embarrassment.

He was trying not to cry. Then the doctor said well it doesn't look like the brothers think that stuff about you. Do you guys? They all said no never. The doctor said well ok let's try this each day hang out with 1 of your brothers and then keep rotating and come back in two weeks. The brothers all said ok that works. So they said thank you and went back home.

Michael herd yelling so he went down and said what is with all the yelling? Jermaine said mike tell them I am hanging with you first. Tito said no I am, mike tell him I am. Michael said ok pull sticks. So they did and Tito is hanging with mike first then Marlon the Jermaine then Jackie.

Mike went into his room to change and then he went back down to look for his brothers and herd them talking in the room that Tito was staying in. Jermaine said ok we can do this hopefully it will only be the 2 weeks then we can leave. Tito said lower you voice we can't let mike hear us. Jackie said well hopefully we can get out of here soon. We all have things to do.

Marlon was listening and he was agreeing and then he looked at the door and he saw Michael standing there and he herd everything. Marlon said o no Michael wait! The brothers looked at the door and mike had run up to his room and began to cry and he changed the code so his brothers couldn't get into his room.

They were banging on his door. Soon they just gave up and went to bed and tried to get sleep. Michael slept for a while and then once the sun came up he got out of bed and left his house with a bag and went to the airport. He was going away for a while. The brothers woke up and his guard said mike just left he should be back at the end of the week.

Jermaine said were did he go? The guard said he wanted to get away for a while. The brothers packed a bag and they went to Florida and they went to the hotel that mike was at. Mike was with his friend Brett. They uploaded a video of them singing in the car. The brothers were in his room waiting for him to come back.

When mike and Brett walked in they stopped in the middle of the room when they saw the brothers there. Michael said busted! Brett said hi to the brothers and then said well I will see you soon mike it was good to see you all. Mike said ok and stay in touch and good luck on your movie. He said thanks and then left.

Mike turned to face the brothers and he said um! Jackie said mike we know we have some stuff to apologize for but you need to tell us first why you left. Mike said no I am not going to. Just you guys should just go home and to your home not mine.

Marlon said mike please can we please talk. Mike said there is nothing to talk about. I heard everything you guys said. I came here so you don't have to worry about me. As he said that he got dizzy and fell to the ground. The brothers helped him up. Jackie said lets go mike we are going home to your house and you will eat and rest and then we will talk.

We will listen to you talk and you will listen to us talk. This time around we are going to get things right. So they packed up mikes bags and they flew home. When they got home mike laid down on his bed and he slept for 3 long hours and he needed it.

After mike had slept he felt much better. He knew he needed to talk to his brothers. He went down to see his brothers but they were not there. He looked every were for them but they were no were to be found.

Michael decided to go in his giving tree. He went up the tree and sat down. He was just sitting up there thinking of his brothers and he started to cry a little. Back with his brothers they went into mikes room but he wasn't in there. Jackie looked out his window and said o there he is. He is in his tree.

So they went outside and they saw mike staring into space and he was crying. The brothers called his name. Mike didn't hear them. Jermaine said Marlon go up there and get him. So Marlon went up and tapped his shoulder and mike jumped a little. Marlon said mike come on lets go inside and talk.

So mike nodded and they both climbed down the tree and all of the brothers including Michael went back into the house so they could talk. Once they got inside they all sat down at the table. Michael said I don't know why I feel this way.

I mean I have been feeling left out ever since I left and I still am scared. I am scared that you all will ignore me and not love me anymore. Jermaine said mike that will never happen. Now we have to finish this later because we all have to go and get ready for the bbq at moms house today.

So they all got up and got ready to go. They all took their own cars to their mothers house. Once mike arrived he said hi to his mother and went and got something to drink. After he did that he ended up going into his old room and opening the closet and he went in it and pulled out a box.

In the box there were photos of the brothers and of mike and there was one of all of them at the rock and roll hall of fame and they all took a photo and mike was left out of it. They only took 1 photo of them together.

Back with the brothers they were wondering were Michael was. So they went up to the room he was in. they saw him looking at photos and they were amazed at how the box was filled to the top. So Michael put the photo that he was looking at away and put the box back.

The brothers ran out of the room and into another one until Michael left and went back down stairs. Once he was out of sight they went in and looked at all of the photos. Most of the photos they noticed were of all of them and mike was cut out of them.

So they put the box back and went down stairs. Marlon said Michael comer here. So he came over and said what's up guys? Marlon said come on mom is going to take a picture of the brothers. Michael smiled and said ok let's go.

So after his mom went and printed out a copy for Michael to take home. Later on that night Michael was in his room and he put the photo right by his bed. Michael couldn't cut himself out because they brothers told him to stand in the middle.

It was one of the only pictures that he really liked. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep. His brothers came back to his house a little while later. Tito walked into Michael's room and saw the picture on his night stand.

He tucked Michael in and turned off the light and closed the door. Jackie said Tito where is Michael? Tito said he is sound asleep in bed. He has the picture from today on his night stand. He can't cut himself out of it because he is in the middle. It was a good idea to put him in the middle.

Michael got up to use the bathroom and he herd his brothers talking and he herd Tito say it was a good idea to put him in the middle. Michael went to the bathroom and then went back to bed. He fell asleep.

Once morning came he got up and went into the shower. The brothers came into his room and they saw the picture cut and redone. He took himself out of the picture. And he put the part with him in it in the trash. The brothers took it out and got upset.

Marlon said you don't think he herd us last night do you? Tito said it looks like he did. Michael came out I his robe and said yea I did. Let me get dressed and then I will come out. The brothers nodded and then left his room.

Michael got dressed and went down stairs and said why did you guys put me in the middle? Jackie said Michael we saw your pictures up in the closet at mom's house. We saw you looking at them. Mike said great! Listen I am going to go to my dance studio. I will be in there for a while. So if you need me that's where I will be.

So he went and put on some music and starts to stretch and then he started to dance. He needed to clear his head and dancing and singing was one of the ways that he could do that. He danced and sang to stranger in Moscow. The brothers were looking through the door and they were amazed but they also knew that he was hurting inside.

After dancing for a while Michael sat down for a few. He still listened to the music play. One of the Jackson 5 songs came on. It was IL be there. Michael was just sitting there listening to the song. He thought of all the memories of when him and his brothers performed together and went on tour together.

He got up and turned off the music and walked to the door. When he opened the door he saw the brothers standing there. Mike said what's up? Jermaine said Michael you were thinking about all of us just now weren't you? Mike nodded his head.

Jackie said come on. We are going to tour again and all of us are going. Michael said I will help you all out but I don't think me touring with you guys would be a good idea. I mean guys come on look at me.

Marlon said Michael please will you tour with us? Michael said how about you all do your own songs and I will help with the dance moves and help you with everything else. I will go on tour with you all but I will just stay behind stage and out of the way.

Tito said but Michael we want you to perform as well. Michael said no because then it will be all about me and that's not fair to you guys. Jackie said fine Michael.

So time went on and they got ready for the tour. Michael was packing his bags for the tour then he went to sleep early. He woke up the next morning and went to the airport. Once he got on the plain he saw his brothers already sitting down ready to go.

Michael sat down and the plane took off. It was a long flight and while the brothers were talking Michael got bored. So he went into his backpack and took out his Gameboy. He put in his ear phones so that his brothers wouldn't hear it.

Jackie went over to Michael and sat down by him and said what are you doing? Michael said I get board because I am always on long flights alone so I bring stuff to do. He was saying all of this to Jackie and his eyes never left the Gameboy.

Jermaine said Michael come on stop playing with kid toy and hang with us. Michael said ok let me just finish this level. Jermaine walked over and shut the game off. Michael looked at him and said why did you do that? I was almost there.

Jermaine said grow up Michael. All of the brothers were laughing. It hurt mikes feelings. It really did. Si mike stayed silent the rest of the flight. Once they got to the hotel room they all got there rooms and Michael got a room by himself. It was the room next to Tito's room.

They all went out for dinner except for Michael. He was just lying on his bed. What Jermaine said before on the plane really hurt his feelings. His phone rang. Michael said hello? It was Tito. Tito said mike where are you? He said I'm in my room why? Do they need me already for practice? Tito said no but we are out to dinner and you're not here.

Michael said o sorry yea I am just going to eat in tonight sorry I have to go and get stuff ready for tomorrow. He then hung up the phone. Tito said well that's weird, mike just blew us off. Jermaine said o crap. Guys I told him he needs to grow up well you remember how people were going at him at the trial and we stuck up for him. Well we were laughing and I saying that seems like we didn't mean it.

We need to go and talk to him now. So they all finished there food and then left the restaurant. Once they got back to the hotel they walked to Michael's room and the door was open. So they just walked right in. when they got in there they saw papers every were.

Marlon picked one of the papers up and read it and it was a list of the song order for their concert. Marlon said it's all the stuff for the concert but where is our brother. Back with Michael he went outside for a walk just to clear his mind. Then he decided to go and use the pool and hot tub that the hotel had.

So he went in to the pool area and it was empty thank god. So he went in the pool for a while and swam around. He did some laps. The brothers went down to the arcade but he wasn't in there. They passed the pool doors and Jackie stopped and he said guys I found him he's in the pool.

So they went in the area were the pool was. Michael was still doing his laps. The brothers just sat down and relaxed. They waited till Michael was done swimming and then they would talk to him. Michael got out of the pool at the other end and walked over to the hot tub. He chilled in there for a little while. He loved the hot tub because he could just relax and no one could bother him. He took a deep breath in and let it out nice a slow. He did that a few times.

After a few he got out and got his towel and went in to the locker room to get changed. He went to the gym after to work out. Now mike never works out but he was told to grow up so he thought working out is part of growing up.

His brothers followed him and then they saw him go into the gym and they were confused because they knew that he didn't work out. Jermaine said man we have to fix this and fast. The brothers agreed.

Tito went over to mike and said Michael what are you doing? Michael said I'm working out! Tito said well come lets go upstairs we need to talk to you and it's important. It's about the song list. Mike said yea the list is in my room go in and get it and look it over and then leave notes on what you want changed if there is anything.

Tito said we did and we want the end song all of us singing and you come out and sing with us. Mike just looked at them. Michael said yea not going to happen guys sorry. Tito said mike please we can sing some Jackson 5 songs. Jermaine said mike I can't hit those notes like you can. Please mike. Michael said I have to think about it.

Jackie said Michael please do it for us? Mike said guys this is your concert tour not mine. You know that if I step out onto that stage it will end up being all about me and the fans will go crazy. I'm not going to do that to you guys. I'm sorry.

He then left the gym and went back to his room to shower and get changed. He had to wake up early so he went right to bed. Soon the morning had come. Mike got up and got ready to go to arena. Once he got there he put the head phones on and got right to work.

He was talking to one of the guys who work there as well. As they were talking the brothers got on stage to do a run through. They had a question about the song list. So the director called Michael up on stage. So he went up there.

He said what's up? The director said is this the final order of the set list? Michael said if they wanted to perform in this order then yes. If they wanted to change the order they are going to perform in then nope. The director said ok thanks. Mike nodded his head.

He looked out and he did miss being on stage. No what was he thinking. He can't go and perform with the brothers. As much as he wants to he can't. He took a breath and walked off the stage. It was not the next day and it was time for the concert to start.

The brothers were very nervous. Jackie said guys I can't do this. Tito said what did we get ourselves into? The director said hold on guys. He ran and got Michael. He said mike your brothers are having a meltdown. Can you please talk to them?

Mike ran over as fast as he could. Mike said guys what's wrong? Jackie said mike we can't do this. Michael said you can. I know you can I will wait by the side of the stage. If you get nervous just look over at me. You will all be fine.

They all took a deep breath. They all started to walk towards the stage. Tito stopped and said yea nope can't do this. Michael walked over and said you can Tito. Just go out there and have fun. I will be right over on the side. He nodded and they all went out and performed.

While they were performing the kept glancing over at Michael. Mike stayed at the side like he promised. He wished he was out there performing but he was proud of his brothers. As the end of the show the brothers said we want to thank someone very important to us. Our brother Michael Jackson.

Mike dropped his clipboard. He froze. Jermaine said mike is here come on out. Michael was just standing there. Tito went to get him and they walked on the stage. The crowd went crazy. After later that night mike was in his hotel room.

He was packing. He couldn't believe that his brothers did that to him even after he said that he didn't want to go on the stage. He went down the stairs to the hotel. And went outside. It was raining out.

The brothers saw Michael getting into the limo. They ran outside but it was too late. Michael was on his way home. Once he got home he laid down in his bed. He slept for a long time. When he woke up he herd whispering.

He looked up and all of his brothers not including randy were sitting on his bed. Tito said mike we are sorry. We really are. Mike said don't worry about it. It's over and done with. Jermaine said mike we know you r mad about it and upset.

Michael said I tried to be mad about it but I couldn't get mad at you guys. I just needed time that's all. Wait what are you all doing here you have practice today don't you? They all nodded and Marlon said you're coming back with us Michael.

Mike said I knew you were going to say that. Come let's go and finish this tour. This time around it's going to be amazing. The all smiled and had a group hug the Jackson 5 way.


End file.
